The development of the metanephros is a complex process involving interactions between the ureteric bud and undifferentiated mesenchyme. Induced mesenchyme develops into epithelium of the nephron or undergoes cell death. The molecular program involved in the development of the metanephros is incompletely understood. DNA transcription factors are a class of proteins involved in the regulation of cellular development and growth. Zinc finger proteins, a family of transcription factors, are highly conserved among species and function as important modulators of cellular differentiation. The purpose of this study is to isolate and characterize zinc finger proteins that are developmentally expressed during murine renal ontogeny. Screening of an embryonic murine cDNA kidney library with conserved regions of zinc finger proteins led to the isolation of positive clones. Once sequenced, the expression pattern of the clones will be studied with northern blots and anti-peptide antibody staining. Further studies will include analyzing the overexpression and silencing of selected zinc finger proteins on renal development. Identification of downstream target genes regulated by selected zinc finger proteins will also be performed. An examination of developmentally regulated zinc finger proteins may yield clues to the genetic mechanisms required for normal as well as abnormal renal organogenesis.